lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tirion Fraizen
' Tirion Fraizen' is the son of Jaisen, and Brenda Scarlet making him a member of House Scarlet through his mother, and a member of House Fraizen through his father. Tirion Fraizen would marry Karandra Snow of whom he met while he was accompanying a trading mission to France as a young man, and he would bring the nearly dead young women back and eventually after years together they would be married. With Karandra he has two children in the form of Taelen, and Vaelen Fraizen of which his son Taelen became a member of the Order of the Red Dragon and was knighted following his work in the Invasion of Westbridge, while his son Vaelen was never a big fighter and thus has lived a more quiet life as he runs the finances of House Fraizen with his wife, and his brother's wife's help. Tirion Fraizen would have a very important moment in his life when he was twelve years old he accompanied his father to France on a trading mission and on this trip he would meet Karandra Snow a young girl his age who was lying half dead on the side of the road. While his father told him to leave Karandra behind as she was lost and not their problem he would hide her in the back of one of the carriages, and throughout the trip he fed her and to keep her warm he held her at night. Once they had eventually returned to Lucerne he made her appear to be a bastard child from an orphanage in Forks and convinsed his mother to lie to his father and take her into their home. Now living beside her the two would fall more and more in love each day eventually leading to her becoming pregnant with their first child only a few months before he left for the War in France. On the day before he left he would marry her and thus bring her into House Fraizen. Tirion who also was a part of the conflict in France was changed by the conflict and desired a closer relationship with the main branch of the family in House Scarlet, and he found this chance when they moved to Hearthglen. During the events of The Journey Tirion Fraizen would lead the forces of House Fraizen in loyalty to their liege in House Scarlet and alongside his two sons Taelan, and Vaelan they would fight during the two major battles and were present at the crowning of William Lovie III. Following the events of the Journey it was Tirion Fraizen that would once again show his loyalty when he alongside his two sons would lead the forces of House Fraizen into the events of the capture of the Riverlands where they joined with the forces of House Scarlet and took part in the capture of the Riverlands and the fighting in Fairmarket. In Hearthglen, and during the expansion into the Riverlands it has been the goal of the members of House Fraizen, and the men under their command to at first attempt kindly to convert the population to Dragonoph, and if that fails extreme violence has broken out. History Early History Tirion Fraizen would have a very important moment in his life when he was twelve years old he accompanied his father to France on a trading mission and on this trip he would meet Karandra Snow a young girl his age who was lying half dead on the side of the road. While his father told him to leave Karandra behind as she was lost and not their problem he would hide her in the back of one of the carriages, and throughout the trip he fed her and to keep her warm he held her at night. Once they had eventually returned to Lucerne he made her appear to be a bastard child from an orphanage in Forks and convinsed his mother to lie to his father and take her into their home. Now living beside her the two would fall more and more in love each day eventually leading to her becoming pregnant with their first child only a few months before he left for the War in France. On the day before he left he would marry her and thus bring her into House Fraizen. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Post War Tirion who also was a part of the conflict in France was changed by the conflict and desired a closer relationship with the main branch of the family in House Scarlet, and he found this chance when they moved to Hearthglen. In Hearthglen, and during the expansion into the Riverlands it has been the goal of the members of House Fraizen, and the men under their command to at first attempt kindly to convert the population to Dragonoph, and if that fails extreme violence has broken out. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Family Members Relationships Category:House Fraizen Category:House Scarlet Category:People Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Vandal Category:Dragon Knight